


Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu

by vic_arious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Ugly Sweaters
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie z angielskiego.</p><p>Życie z byłym Ślizgonem ma swoją cenę, ale to nic nie szkodzi, bo dwóch może grać w tę grę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Birds, One Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762161) by [firethesound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethesound/pseuds/firethesound). 



> Tekst przejrzała Darlica, buziak za pomoc :*

— Harry — zaczął Draco. Jego głos trząsł się lekko, gdy mówił. — Obawiam się, że mam złe wiadomości.  
  
Harry wyszedł w pośpiechu z kuchni, ale zatrzymał się raptownie, gdy tylko dostrzegł zdruzgotany wyraz twarzy Dracona. Jego pierwszą myślą było to, że ktoś umarł, i przez długą, potworną chwilę miotał się pomiędzy potrzebą dowiedzenia się kto, a strachem przed potwierdzeniem swoich podejrzeń.  
  
Bo były tylko dwie grupy osób, na których śmierć Draco zareagowałby w ten sposób, a nie wyglądał na wystarczająco zasmuconego, by chodziło o jego rodziców.  
  
— Czy to jeden z Weasle...? — zaczął Harry.  
  
Draco zbladł i pokiwał głową.  
  
— Tak mi przykro.  
  
Harry poczuł się tak, jakby jego żyły wypełnił lód. Niczego nie pragnął tak bardzo, jak tego, by się jednak pomylił w ocenie sytuacji.  
  
— O mój boże.  
  
— To był ten rudy — powiedział Draco. — Jest mi tak bardzo, bardzo przykro.  
  
— Ten rudy? — powtórzył Harry, wciąż się chwiejąc na nogach. Draco normalnie nazywał ich wszystkich w ten sposób, jednak tym razem mógłby sobie darować, choćby ze względu na okoliczności. — Możesz być bardziej konkretny?  
  
— Co? To był ten rudy, jak bardzo chciałbyś, żebym był konkretny?  
  
— Imię by pomogło — odparł Harry, czując jak gniew zajmuje miejsce szoku. Z pewnością nie żył w iluzji, że Draco stracił swoją zdolność do bycia okrutnym, ale nigdy nie kierował jej już w stronę Harry'ego. A _teraz_ właśnie to robił.  
  
Draco patrzył na niego, jakby zwariował.  
  
— Nazwałeś je wszystkie?  
  
— Ja nie... _Oni wszyscy mają imiona, Malfoy._ Kto to był?  
  
— Nie wiem! Nie powiedziałeś mi o tym całym nazywaniu. To tylko swetry, to nie tak, że każdy z nich mi się, do cholery, przedstawił!  
  
Przez sekundę Harry nie miał pojęcia, o czym Draco mówi. I nagle wszystkie części ułożyły się w całość, a jego zalała fala ulgi, powodując lekkie zawroty głowy.  
  
— Mówisz o moich wesleyowskich swetrach.  
  
— Oczywiście, że o nich. O czym innym mógłbym... — Draco urwał, gdy do niego też dotarło, jak brzmiała ich rozmowa. — Cholera, myślałeś, że chodzi mi o... Przepraszam, jestem idiotą.  
  
— Tak — zgodził się Harry. — Czasami jesteś. I masz szczęście, że zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, inaczej byłbym naprawdę wkurzony, bo to wyglądało tak, jakbyś celowo powiedział to w taki sposób, że chodziło o coś znacznie poważniejszego niż cholerny sweter... Czekaj, powiedziałeś, że rudy? Mój rudy sweter?  
  
Draco przytaknął.  
  
— Ten sam rudy, który zawsze groziłeś, że wyrzucisz? Albo podpalisz? Albo dasz Stworkowi, żeby upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu?  
  
Draco ponownie przytaknął.  
  
— Ty pieprzony gnoju — rzucił Harry, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.  
  
Draco otworzył usta.  
  
— Nie zrobiłem tego _celowo_! — rzucił. — Chciałem pomóc!  
  
— Próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że poczułeś nagłą chęć, żeby zrobić pranie? Czy ty kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu robiłeś pranie? — Zanim Draco zdążył odpowiedzieć, Harry zapytał: — Gdzie on jest?  
  
Wzdychając, Draco wyciągnął rękę zza pleców, pokazując trzymany w niej sweter. Harry wyrwał mu go z cichym jękiem i rozłożył.  
  
— Coś ty z tym, kurwa, zrobił? — krzyknął. Sweter wyglądał, jakby został trafiony potężnym zaklęciem zmniejszającym, przez co zrobił się dziwny, skołtuniony i nieco... grudkowaty. Grudkowaty? — Jak ty to w ogóle...  
  
— Wyprałem go — odparł Draco z rozdrażnieniem. — Chciałem pomóc.  
  
— Dlaczego? — To było jedyne, o co Harry mógł spytać.  
  
— Bo... — Draco odwrócił wzrok, a jego policzki zarumieniły się. — Po prostu chciałem. To wszystko.  
  
Harry zacisnął dłonie na swetrze, próbując oprzeć się chęci przyłożenia nim Draconowi w głowę.  
  
— Malfoy, ty kłamco. Co ty w ogóle...  
  
— Bo Weasley powiedział mi, żebym to zrobił, dobra? — wyrzucił Draco. — Powiedział... Merlinie, nie wierzę, że ci to mówię. Powiedział, że czasami jak pomaga w domu, Granger nagradza go seksem. I pomyślałem...  
  
— Czekaj — powiedział Harry, przenosząc spojrzenie ze zrujnowanego swetra na twarz Dracona. — Zrobiłeś pranie, bo chciałeś się pieprzyć? — Nie wiedział, co bardziej zbiło z tropu: to, że Draco był skłonny pomóc w pracach domowych w nadziei na seks, kiedy i tak pieprzyli się co rano jak w zegarku i zazwyczaj jeszcze wieczorami, albo to, że on i Ron najwyraźniej się zaprzyjaźnili i plotkowali o swoim życiu erotycznym.  
  
— Ciągle marudzisz, żebym pomagał więcej w domu — wymamrotał Draco, zakładając ręce na piersi. — Chciałem się tylko przekonać, czy to naprawdę działa.  
  
Harry westchnął ciężko.  
  
— Czasami naprawdę jesteś idiotą. Nowa zasada: nigdy więcej nie robisz prania. Nigdy więcej.  
  
Draco przytaknął.  
  
— Zgoda — powiedział tak szybko, że Harry natychmiast zaczął podejrzewać, że to był jego plan od samego początku. Pozbyć się swetra _i_ nigdy więcej nie robić prania. Upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu w bardzo sprytny sposób. To było niebezpieczeństwo płynące z życia z byłym Ślizgonem, ale w końcu Harry sam się w to wpakował, prawda?  
  
Westchnął ponownie.  
  
— I Draco, jeśli chcesz się pieprzyć, to po prostu powiedz.  
  
— Zgoda — powtórzył Draco i podszedł, żeby objąć ramionami talię Harry'ego. — Myślisz, że moglibyśmy to zrobić teraz? — Potarł nosem o nos Harry'ego, zdecydowanie zamierzając go pocałować.  
  
Harry zerknął na zniszczony sweter po raz ostatni, po czym odłożył go na bok i objął ramionami Dracona. Po prostu poprosi Molly, żeby wydziergała mu nowy. Rudy, oczywiście, że tak. Tylko może... kilka odcieni jaśniejszy. Z „H” w kolorze jaskrawej żółci, nie, lepszy będzie jaskrawo limonkowy. To powinno obrazić każdą uncję dobrego smaku, jaki posiadał Draco. Harry uśmiechnął się na samą myśl, a Draco odwzajemnił uśmiech, będąc w błogiej niewiedzy.  
  
Naprawdę, wyglądało na to, że wszystko wyjdzie mu na dobre. Jego stary sweter i tak był już zniszczony, z postrzępionymi mankietami i wełną zmechaconą przez lata noszenia. Teraz dostanie nowy, a wstrętne kolory będą gwarancją doprowadzenia Dracona do kompletnego szału, a co najlepsze — nie będzie mógł czegokolwiek powiedzieć, bo zniszczył poprzedni. Nowy sweter, zirytowanie chłopaka i zemsta, a to wszystko za jednym zamachem. Nie może być już lepiej, naprawdę.  
  
„ _TRZY pieczenie na jednym ogniu_ ”, pomyślał Harry i pocałował Dracona delikatnie. „ _Przebij to, Malfoy_.”


End file.
